


Ache: Part One

by NerdyGirl300



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mari Jiwi McCabe/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy, slow-building romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGirl300/pseuds/NerdyGirl300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Vixen discover their feelings for one another and life ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to DC Comics. Current events take place Post-Infinite Crisis. Justice League Vol. 2

Her monitoring duty at the Satellite Watchtower was about to end. She had been here since Earth time midnight. The woman deftly switched the monitors to idle and instantly a slideshow of purple and red streaks breaking through brightening blue skies appeared on the screens.

She sighed.

The monitor images were automatically synced to Earth’s time; the League’s way of adding a touch of "home" (Earth home) and warmth to the otherwise cold and dark space around them. They were received well among the League (even those with non-Terran origins) and subsequent staff. 

Except the images only irritated the woman. Not because she hated sunlight or the images of crisp light bursting through the darkness of night. No quite contrarily, her abilities flourished because of nature. She relished the sun kissing her skin, the warmth radiating across her whole body. The sensations and the visions of it were extraordinary.

No, the images received her disdain because they reminded her of what was coming. Of _who_ was coming.

With the images, came the affirmation of dawn.  _His_ hours.

She scoffed and stood up. She raised her arms over her head and stretched. Pleasure raced through her body as joints popped and muscles warmed. She moaned loudly. The woman was ready to leave anyw-

She smelled him before she saw him. 

He stood behind her, watching. She could hear his steady, slow breathing as scents of earth, faded cologne and musk filled her flaring nostrils. It was almost overbearing. She jerked back into place. Her heart was pounding and she was fuming.

How the hell did he sneak up on her?! Heightened hearing and smelling and it didn't mean a damn thing with him.

It unnerved her how he always seemed to be...there. God, she hated that!

She took two breaths and calmed herself. She turned around, hand on her hip, feigning nonchalance.  
"You're a little early." Overbearing and commanding in his physique, he stood in the doorway to the large room. He smirked, small, almost unnoticeable, but she saw the movement come just as quickly as it had vanished. He walked forward. She rolled her eyes and moved aside, walking past him to the doorway. The woman felt air brush on her skin-a tickling sensation- as he passed by.

Then another scent filled her. Not a strong one but unmistakable in its meaning. She should know, she had smelled that same scent many times on the men she dated or the men she chose to share bed with. It was a deep musky and virile scent that waded beneath the more innocent and obvious smells on him. 

Arousal.

She stopped and looked back at him. His back was to her, gloved fingers already flying over the gigantic panels.

She shook her head.  _Probably just came back from cuffing that Catwoman or Ivy person,_ she thought, _everyone knows he has a thing for repeat offenders._

She rolled her eyes. The woman continued towards the “Slideways”- the teleportation system-and disappeared.

Vixen never did like Batman.


End file.
